Broken Realm Wiki
LOGO2.png|Welcome to broken realm wiki!|linktext=where you could edit 06.png|Classes|linktext=The classes are here to protect their land 世界地图.png|World|linktext=Go to the world of broken realm 34.png|Bosses|linktext=Defeat them The World of Broken Realm The reign of King Valcroy, after the defeat of the Undead and the evil Ice Queen, was a golden age of peace and prosperity. For many generations, Vidalia was the center of trade, commerce, and protection from the outlying lands beyond the influence of the Vidalian Monarchy. That was until the warrior queen, Hitomi VII, was assassinated without a direct heir to the throne. Nephews, cousins, uncles, all laid claim to the throne and the unity of the kingdom was quickly torn asunder. Queen Hitomi’s nephew, Prince Rycroft, a ruthless and power-hungry man, but a man with the strongest claim to the throne, was able to take control of the capital city of Everglade and proclaimed himself King of all Vidalia. While the city itself is mostly stable, constant threats from rival claimants and enemy outlying lands has led to constant battle and a need for a steady stream of warriors ready to support the claims of King Rycroft and bring stability back to the realm. Classes and Advanced Classes Paladin With a true and strong blade and the ability to protect allies, the knight class is the epitome of strength and honor. Dominate the battlefield, crush others in one-on-one combat, and defend your team as a chivalrous knight! *Pyroblade - Pyroblades can enchant their weapons with Fire elements. They have very high Physical Attack. *Frostblade - Frostblades can shoot blasts of freezing-cold air from their swords to attack foes from afar. Enemies that rely on close-range attacks don't stand a chance against them. *SpiritBlade - Spiritblades' swords are infused with the power of their souls. They have exceptionally high Magic Defense and healing powers. Barbarian With brute force and a mighty axe, the warrior class is a fearsome foe. Warriors don the heaviest armor and the deadliest weapons. You don’t want to make them angry. *Berserker - Their combination of enormous strength and short-tempers makes Berserkers ideal killing machines. *Lord - Natural-born leaders, Lords have high Defensive attributes and can help allies survive enemy attacks. *Veteran - Survivors of countless wars, Veterans are experts in combat strategy. They fear nothing, as they have seen it all before. Archer Speed and stealth are the tricks of the trade for the archer class. Far from cowering in the distance, their skills in the dark arts will leave enemies trembling, if they are left standing at all. *Marksman - Marksmen have the ability to quickly identify and attack an enemy's weak spot, which is reflected in their high Crit and Attack Speed. *Assassin - Trained in the dark arts, Assassins are able to turn their enemies to stone and fell them with ease. *Phantom - Elusive and highly intelligent, Phantoms can walk amongst their enemies without being seen. Mage Fire, ice, defend, attack! As intelligent fighters, the mage class is versatile and highly valued in any party. The mages draw power from the earth around them and release it as they see fit, which can be anything from a warm, healing glow to a deadly burst of lightening! *Warlock - Masters of the elements, Warlocks cast powerful spells to attack large groups of foes at once. *Chrononaut - Chrononauts can not only travel through time and space at will, but also manipulate it to attack their foes. *Cleric - With faith as their guide, Clerics are able to harness light energy to both heal allies and attack enemies. 10.jpg 08.png 07.png 06.png 05.png 04.png 03.png 01.png Broken Realm 2.JPG|Character Game Systems *Sprit Stone – Upgrade, convert, and infuse your spirit stone with power for an awesome mass-effect attack. *Wisdom – Learn from your enemies as you slaughter them. Follow the path of experience to the rank of Master for ultimate fighting knowledge! *Malacris – An epic weapon that requires much work to forge, but is well worth the effort! *Dragon’s Hoard – Spin the wheel and take a chance at getting a load of great items from the dragon’s hoard! *Eternal Abyss – Fight your way to the deepest level of the abyss for great rewards! *Military Rank – Earning honor will help you climb the military ranks in the king’s army for special privileges. Daily Events *Training Tower – the training tower is where all aspiring warriors come to test their metal. Single-handedly fight more and more ferocious beasts with each level you gain. *Monster Rebellion – Prince Asamond has sent fierce beasts to overrun the capital city! You must defend the city from the vicious monsters! *Training (Cyclical) – Need to gain strength? Visit the Hunting Master to train here as much as you want. *Front Line Report – The city defense leader needs to know what is happening at the front. Deliver the Front Line Report so he can keep the city safe! *Treasure Hunt – The treasure merchant has some secret maps she’ll sell you for a good price. Buy them and use them to find the treasure she hid long ago. *Forbidden Iceland – The Forbidden Iceland is a frozen hell on earth! How long can you last? *The Chambers of Fate – A place full of treasures and dangers! Here, you can only trust yourself. *Dead Glen – Various places around the continent have been occupied by monsters. These areas are dangerous but also good places to improve your power. *Shrine Defense – there are four ancient statues in the Lost Shrine which might be of aide in the coming battles. The monsters seem to recognize this as well as they have been attacking the shrine more and more. Defend the shrine and the statues at all costs! *Bounty Hunt – want to make some extra cash? The army is spread too thin, but people still need help so they have been offering hefty bounties for grunt work. You want a piece of the pie? *Item Delivery – The army needs more supplies at the front! Help deliver them ASAP! *Guild Duties – Your guild needs you! Check the list of responsibilities that need done every day to keep your guild on top. *Battle for Guild Resources – battle other guilds for resources you can contribute to your guild’s reserves. Look out! If you fall in battle, enemies can loot your stuff! *Territorial Expansion – Expand your guild’s territory for power and prestige! *Gladiator Battlefield – an ancient battlefield in which you can team up with friends to battle other players as well as wandering monsters. Fight for your honor! *Spectral Battlefield – Within this field, an ancient evil is sealed. But it is an evil that give immense power! Possess the Seal Stone to harness that power, but it will also make you an enemy of all that enter here. Will you survive? Bosses *The Ice Queen – Deep in the icy Labyrinth is the realm of the Ice Queen. Can you take her down, or will you be frozen by her mystical spells? *The Reaper – Lost in the catacombs of the Blood-cursed Abyss is the Reaper. Down here, you may lose more than your way. *The Forgotten Pharaoh – In the Garuda Desert is the lost kingdom of the Forgotten Pharaoh. Look out for his army of loyal mummies! *The Viper Queen – The Viper Queen slithered her way deep into the Apollo Pyramid to make her den and she is not keen to leave. Watch your step lest you fall prey to her sudden strikes! UI Guide *System Settings – Sound settings, game effects, and other game play options. *Toolbar: Place skills and potions for easy access. *Chat system – There are five chat channels: General, Whisper, Party, Guild, World. *Friends (O) – View, add, and remove friends here. *Quest (T) – Check current quest and available quests. *Skills (V) – Skills and Advanced Class selection and skills. *Pack (B) – Your inventory. *Pet (X) – Opens the pet interface for the care and management of pets. *Mount (N) – Opens the mount interface for feeding and upgrading mounts. *Wings (J) – Opens the wings interface for viewing and upgrading wings. *Character © – Your character. *Map (M) – World Map *Item Mall (O) – Purchase powerful items and materials. *Forge - The Blacksmith is used to enchant, socket, synthesize, refine, and recycle weapons and items. External link *Broken Realm Review at DotMMO.com *Broken Realm Beta Announced at MMOWood.com Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse